


LittleTale Tickles

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game), littletale - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ ORIGINALLY POSTED SEPTEMBER 7 2016 ]





	LittleTale Tickles

“Hey Tori!” Tori turned towards the familiar voice but no one was there. Suddenly there was a bony hand on her shoulder.

“Ah!” She squeaked in surprise.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

“You dumb dumb! Teleporting like that.” She giggled. Sans laughed.

“Yeah yeah, admit it! You were scared~” Sans teased.

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

“Was not!”

“Was too!” Sans poked Tori’s side for emphasis, causing her to let out a giggle. Both paused and Toriel looked like a deer in head lights. “Oh Tori~” He grinned larger than usual and wiggled his bony fingers.

“Ah! No!” Tori started to run away, already giggling from the chase.

“Not so fast Goat-Girl!” Tori was suddenly lifted off her feet.

“No mahahagic! Sahahans!” She squealed, laughing as Sans playfully tossed her around in the air.

“What’s the matter? You look a little blue.” Sans chuckled and Toriel laughed harder as she gently flew through the air. He was cheating with his magic! Two could play at that game. She swung her arm and sent out some purple embers in front of Sans’ feet.

“Augh! You almost hit me, Tori!” He yelled, more playful than angry. Tori was dropped to her feet at Sans’ surprise and took off.

“From now on magic is cheating!” She called back.

“But I don’t wanna run!” 

“Too bad!” Tori giggled to herself, Sans would never-

“Gotcha!” Sans grabbed Tori by her sides, letting them fall onto the ground. Sans pinned Tori to the ground and the two grinned at each other.

“How’d you catch me?”

“I’m super fast.”

“No you probably teleported, cheater!”

“Believe what you want, but for now I have something to test!”

“No! Sahahahahahan! Stahahahap ihihihit!” Toriel squealed as Sans’ fingers squeezed up and down her sides.

“Aw how cute! Somebody’s ticklish!” Sans cooed at Tori. She fell into squeaky laughter as Sans skittered his fingers across her belly, her thin dress offering little protection.

“Sahahahans! Yohohohou meheheheanie! Ah! Nohohoho!” She squealed and giggled as Sans’ hands lightly scratched along her torso.

“Wow you’re really ticklish. I can’t wait to tell everyone all about it!”

“Dohohohon’t yohohohou dahahare!” Tori, in an act of desperation, reached up and started scratching at Sans’ collar bone. She didn’t expect him to reel backwards and fall on his back laughing. “HA! I win!” She pounced on Sans and started scratching his ribs.

“TOHOHOHORI! NAHAHAHA! STAHAHAP IHIHIT!” He cackled wildly, kicking his feet out at Tori’s tickling hands.

“That’s what you get.” She cheered triumphantly. She started to scratch at his protruding hip bones before she was lifted back into the air. Sans was still laying on the ground, panting, his hand raised to keep Tori afloat.

“Magic’s cheating!”

“That was cheating!”

“Tickling? You tickled me first!”

“Yeah but you can’t tickle me.” Sans grinned playfully.

“That’s no fair!”

“Yeah it is.”

“No its not.”

“Yeah it is”

“No its not.”

“Yeah it is.”

“Nyeh! I’ll save you Toriel!” Papyrus jumped out of nowhere behind Sans causing him to drop Toriel again, thankfully Sans never lifted her too high. Tori fell onto her feet once more and smirked at Sans.

“Ha! Papy’s on my side. Hey, did you know your brother’s ticklish?”

“What? Sans said only baby brothers could be ticklish!”

“Well he lied.”

“What a meanie.”

“Wanna get him back?”

“Of course, Toriel! Nyeh heh heh!” The two turned back to see Sans teleported away.

Oh, The hunt was on now.


End file.
